drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Shaylor Carlisle
Handle: Christine Description Full Name: Shaylor Tamora Carlisle Age: 19 Place of Origin: Ghealdan Rank: Private Primary Weapon: Gladius Secondary Weapon: Undecided (Either Bow or Shortsword) Division: Medics/Services Appearance: She is of medium height and build, with soft curves, not overaccentuated, but nonetheless present. She enjoys having them displayed to some extent. She will always be seen in a skirt of some sort and wear breeches underneath. Her eyes are a bright Green that is startling, although her eyes are not big. Her hair is often left wild, as it is long, blonde, and curly. On occasion she will tie it back with a scarf, but for the most part it does as it chooses. Height and Weight: 5'6, 130 lbs Hair: Blonde and Curly Eyes: Green Figure: Fit History Shaylor was born to a small house in Ghealden. Her mother died in labor and her father wanted to play Daes Daesmar, which he was horrible at. She had a twin brother named Derek. She and Derek grew up close. He always treated her like a princess, instead of always picking on her like most brothers would. Whenever they would play with any local children, she always got to play the fair maiden, and he always arrived to save her. When he got “injured,” she always took care of his wounds. As they grew older, their father tried to separate them more. He wanted to marry off Shaylor to an older noble, thinking that he could not only make up his debts with her beauty in marriage, but also get her out of his hair and have some other man try and calm her. He wanted to make Derek his heir and have him join the Royal Army of Ghealdan, and make his fortune on the battlefield. Problem was, neither Derek nor Shaylor approved. When they were about 13, Derek fell down from a tree he was climbing and landed on his leg, breaking it. Shaylor attempted to fix it, but had no idea what to do. She helped him upon her horse and raced off towards the town. However, on the way, they ran into a strange woman and her man. The woman asked them to stop and healed the leg, completely. Turned out, the woman was an Aes Sedai, and the man was her Warder. Derek and Shaylor were in awe and were determined to become an Aes Sedai and Warder. Of course, there was a little problem. Their father did not approve. Instead, he hired a Weapons Master, Mardon. Mardon was to train Derek in all weapons so that he could go off into the army soon. Seeing that Mardon had power and was going to actually leave Ghealden, Shaylor seduced him at the tender age of 16. Their love continued for another two years, when their father discovered the affair. Fearing scandal, he killed Mardon. Trying to control Shaylor, her father betrothed her to an older Noble and she was forced to marry him. He was a disgusting pig of a man and Shaylor snuck out of the window, determined to find her brother, who had run away after the death of his Weapons Master. She traveled for a while, searching for her brother, when she stumbled upon an Aes Sedai. The Aes Sedai tested her, and Shaylor found out she could not channel. Heartbroken, she tried to follow the Aes Sedai to Tar Valon in search of her brother, but lost them along the road. She traveled west, town to town, searching for any signs of him. Shaylor heard rumors of an Army that was nearby, so she decided to check it out. She also heard that they were recruiting anyone interested, including Medics, which Shaylor had always been interested in. So, she went to the Citadel, searching for the only friend she had in the world. (Her brother may find his way there, may go to the gaidin, or may just never appear- depends on if someone wants to RP him or not.) 'Personality:'Until the deal with Mardon, Shaylor always got her way. She was angelic when things went right, but would stomp her feet and pout if things were against her. If she thought it would do any good, she would yell at the Commander, and indeed would if he got in her way in the infirmary. She is motherly when need be, and can be a good galfriend and drinking buddy. Basically, the chick is bipolar. She likes taking care of people and always being in the best. If someone is better than her at something she wants to excel at, she will befriend them, learn from them, then stomp them under her feet as she achieves greatness. However, she can bow down in defeat at things that she is simply not good at. Something like attempting a huge sword? She would instead admire those that are great at it, admit defeat, and work that much harder at being amazing at what she is good with. Category:Band of the Red Hand Bios Category:Biographies Category:All Category:Band Medics